themessengersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gifts
The Gifts are the angelic powers bestowed by God upon each new generation of the Messengers to aid them in their mission to stop the Horsemen of the Apocalypse and prevent the Rapture. The Gifts are always the same for each generation of the Messengers, and each Gift comes with a price that affects the Messenger who possesses it. The only way to nullify the drawbacks of the Gifts is for all seven of the true Messengers to unite. When a generation of Messengers succeeds in its mission to prevent the Apocalypse, they retain their powers, which eventually fade away, so that they can return to their normal lives. Spirit-Walking Possessed by: Vera Buckley The Gift of Spirit-Walking allows the Messenger who wields it to leave their physical body and move about in the form of a spirit. This gift can be used scout an area, spy on others, etc. Price: While Spirit-Walking, the Messenger's body is left clinically dead, and must return to their body within six minutes otherwise they will truly die. Telepathy Possessed by: Raul Garcia The Gift of Telepathy allows a Messenger to concentrate and hear the thoughts of those around him or her. It appears they can only hear the thoughts someone is currently thinking, working like a receiver of psychic information. Price: The use of Telepathy causes the Messenger to suffer head-aches afterwards. Super Strength Possessed by: Peter Moore The Gift of Super Strength grants the Messenger physical strength superior to any human although it appears only to work when the Messenger wishes to use it. Price: Unknown (possibly emotional instability) Visions Possessed by: Joshua Silburn, Jr., previously Eliza Shepard The Gift of Visions grants the Messenger the power to foresee the future. The visions however appear random, somewhat obscure, and not necessarily in chronological order, but the Messenger seems to be able to remember them almost perfectly, which makes determining/interpeting the visions somewhat easier. The Visions can come at random or occasionally when the Messenger concentrates hard enough. Price: While experiencing the visions, the Messenger appears to have seizures. Healing Possessed by: Erin Calder, previously Christopher Dayton The Gift of Healing allows a Messenger to heal a person suffering an ailment, injury, sickness, or even a terminal disease by physical touch. Price: The Gift of Healing however has a dangerous price; the Messenger's own body deteriorates in physical health for every healing the Messenger performs, and the deterioration can be roughly equivalent to whatever the Messenger healed. The Healer is restored completely by the uniting of all seven (true) Messengers. Shape Shifting Possessed by: Koa Lin The Gift of Shape Shifting grants the Messenger the ability to take on another's appearance. Price: Every time the Messenger uses Shapeshifting, they are "borrowing" someone else's identity, which slowly but gradually causes them to lose memory of their own, and they lose more and more memories about their past and identity. These memories are restored by the uniting of all seven (true) Messengers. Electrokinesis Possessed by: Zahir Zakaria Electrokinesis is a powerful Gift, allowing the Messenger who wields it the power to command Electrical Energy. They can absorb it from any source, discharge it, or even use it to power an electrical appliance. It appears the wielder of Electrokinesis can perceive spirits, as Zahir was able to see and hear Vera in spirit form. This is likely a sensitivity to energy. Price: Unknown Trivia *Rose Arvale infiltrated the Messengers, pretending to be one of them in order to manipulate them, further the goals of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and keep them weak by preventing the union of the true Messengers. She was revealed by The Man (who revealed Rose's dark past) and Eliza Shepard (who revealed that Rose's Gift of Understanding wasn't one of the Gifts of the Messengers). Category:Terminology